<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>0% Protein by monocleofjustice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677705">0% Protein</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monocleofjustice/pseuds/monocleofjustice'>monocleofjustice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Candy, Fluff and Crack, Food Porn, Gen, Other, Snacks &amp; Snack Food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monocleofjustice/pseuds/monocleofjustice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jett doesn’t give a shit what Stamets’ says about eating in Engineering.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>0% Protein</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleoday/gifts">cleoday</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Jett doesn’t give a shit what Stamets’ or Adira says about eating <em>candy</em> in Engineering. Jett left this accessory on Stamets’ desk to get her point across. </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>